Furensu de
by milou-chan
Summary: Voici l'enfance de Nagi qui sera contée à travers à peu près 5 chapitres si mes prévisions sont exactes. Brad doit être un peu OOC, mais c'était plus fort que moi... Gomen.


**TITRE** : Furensu de

**AUTEUR** : Milou-chan, la petite sœur de Shû Himura.

**GENRE** : yaoi, shonen-aï

**BASE** : Weiss Kreuz

**DISCLAIMER** : le bala-bla habituel, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, etc…C'est ma première fic, alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent. Il n'y aura ni de lemon, ni de death ni de songfic, la pure base kwa. Par contre, il aura un petit Shonen-aï yaoi.

Les fautes et les répétitions ont été normalement corrigées, mais si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Pour toutes réclamations : en italiques: pensée des personnages

**Furensu de**

Chapitre 1 : le commencement

Kyoto, une rue.

Une limousine passe et s'arrête devant une petite maison familiale. Un homme en costard en descend, puis passa la porte du jardin avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil de la maison et de sonner.

- Nagi, vas ouvrir !

Un petit garçon aux cheveux ébène descendit les escaliers, alla vers la porte d'entrée, monta sur un escabeau et ouvrit enfin la porte, pour se retrouver face à face avec du beige 1. Il leva les yeux jusqu'à atteindre le visage de l'homme.

- Ah ! Monsieur Costard-Cravate ! Hum… oui… Bonjour Nagi, tes parents sont là ? Qui est-ce Nagi ? " fit une dame aux longs, très longs cheveux noirs avec un sourire forcé. " Ah ! Monsieur Crawford ! Entrez, je vous en prie… Allez dans le salon, je reviens tout de suite, je vais chercher mon mari ! Bien, merci Madame Naoe. 

Crawford entra, referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir.

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Nagi, vas dans ta chambre.

- Mais Maman… y a Goldorak qui passe à la télé… " protesta le petit bonhomme qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre le salon.

- Vas dans ta chambre mon chéri ! " dit-elle en espaçant les mots tel un automate.

Le petit brun grimpa en haut des escaliers sans rouspéter, sachant bien pourquoi sa mère avait pris ce ton-là et quelles en seraient les conséquences s'il désobéissait.

- Monsieur Crawford ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite cette fois-ci ? " demanda un homme grand, les cheveux noirs, courts, bien coiffés, avec une once d'espoir dans la voix. Naoe-san… " fit l'américain en inclinant légèrement la tête vers l'avant. " Je viens toujours pour la même chose… 

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, car la mère de Nagi pénétra dans la pièce.

- Voulez-vous du thé ?

- Volontiers madame Naoe. " répondit l'américain avec son stoïcisme implacable.

- Quel parfum ?

- Du thé vert, s'il vous plaît. Bien… " fit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- J'en voudrais bien un aussi, s'il te plaît Kaori… Bien sûr, Hideki.

Le sourire de la japonaise se fit bien plus engageant.

Kaori s'en alla dans la cuisine et Crawford profita de ce moment de répit pour continuer sa phrase.

- Je disais donc que j'étais venu pour vous parler de…

- Chéri, sais-tu où est la bouilloire ? Je ne la retrouve plus… " demanda madame Naoe.

- Ah ! Oui ! J'arrive tout de suite, Amour ! Excusez-moi je reviens dans une minute… Bien… 

Shit ! Elle est vraiment envahissante cette femme ! … Brad reprends-toi, elle ne le fait sûrement pas exprès… Allez, tu vas faire en sorte de parler le plus vite possible pour ne pas être coupé, étant donné que tu ne sais pas encore si tu vas l'être ou pas...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brad était en train de tapoter " gentiment " sur son accoudoir lorsque Hideki Naoe revint.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, monsieur Crawford… " fit-il apparemment gêné.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave… Donc. J'allais vous parler de Nagi " commença le brun d'un ton dur qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise d'Hideki. " Votre enfant n'est pas comme les autres, et vous le savez certainement. Alors…

- Voilà le thé ! Tenez monsieur Crawford… " coupa la mère de nagi avec un sourire de plus en plus forcé. 2 

Kaori Naoe ou l'art de couper les gens en pleine discussion pour faire changer de sujet… Crawford, reste calme et posé, ok ? Tu aurais dû t'en douter que cela recommencerait…

- Merci, madame…

- De rien ! Voulez-vous un peu de sucre ?

- Volontiers. " répondit Bradley d'un ton si calme que cela en devenait effrayant.

- Combien ?

- Deux. 3

- Voulez-vous que j'amène…

- NON ! " cria Crawford sur un ton de militaire, en se levant brusquement. " Vous allez rester assise et vous taire, c'est clair ? "

Kaori s'assit directement sur le canapé et murmura un petit " oui " à l'intention du brun.

- Bien… " l'américain se réinstalla et rajusta sa cravate. " Je me suis laissé emporter, excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave… " répondit le père de Nagi sur un ton effrayé.

Crawford hocha de la tête et continua.

- Donc…_ où est-ce que j'en étais moi… Ah ! oui…_ Nagi n'est pas comme les autres enfants, c'est pourquoi vous devriez le placer dans une école spécialisée où il apprendra à se servir de son pouvoir et, en même temps, aquiererai les compétences requises pour avoir un bon travail et une vie… " normale " oserais-je dire.

- Je refuse de mettre mon fils dans cette école ! " répliqua le père, décidé.

- Peut-être, mais là-bas, il pourra évoluer tranquillement, sans être rejeté par la société. Je serai son tuteur et…

- Stop ! Nagi n'a que six ans, je refuse qu'il aille dans cette école de… Dans cette école alors qu'il n'a pas atteint l'âge de la raison et…

- Justement ! C'est en atteignant l'âge de raison que les plus grandes catastrophes arrivent ! Imaginez qu'il fasse voler un stylo juste pour amuser ses copains et qu'à cause de ça, il soit rejeté ! " fit l'américain visiblement un peu plus énervé… 4

- Nagi n'a pas encore fait la démonstration de ses pouvoirs, alors il est inutile de l'envoyer dans cette école ! "

_Il n'as pas encore fait la démonstration de ses pouvoirs, alors il est inutile de… Non, mais je le croix pas ! Ils doivent vraiment le faire exprès, c'est pas possible autrement… Parce qu'alors là, j'en reviens pas…_5

- Pouvez-vous répéter votre phrase, Naoe-san car j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bien compris ? Si, par malheur, j'ai bien compris, laissez-moi vous dire une chose : vous affirmez être ses parents mais vous n'êtes que des égoïstes qui ne pensent qu'à eux et à leur petit bonheur de famille bien rangée ! " cria Crawford, bien qu'il n'utilisait ce ton uniquement pour faire céder plus vite les parents plus que bornés de Nagi.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'enverrais pas mon fils là-bas. En plus qui nous certifie que nous allons le revoir ? Si nous ne le reverrons plus, je ne veux pas qu'il passe toutes ses années avant sa majorité avec un tuteur comme vous ! "

Bradley mis un moment avant de percuter, puis il se mit à rire…

- Le problème, Naoe-san, est que si ce n'est pas moi, se sera sûrement quelqu'un de pire que moi qui fera office de remplaçant et si vous ne voulez pas le mettre dans cette école vous-même, je pourrais l'enlever de force… Sur ce, Naoe-san, je vous laisse réfléchir et je vous conseille fortement de pas emmener Nagi à l'école demain. Au revoir ! " 7 

L'américain pris sa serviette et sortit sans refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de le contester… " fit le père de Nagi, un peu déboussolé par ce que venait de dire l'américain.

- Non ! Nagi ne doit pas aller dans cette école !... Si tu l'inscris… Je me sucide ! " dit Kaori, précipitamment.

- Oui, oui… Bien sûr… Je suis bête d'avoir pensé une seule seconde à cette proposition

Et il se tu pendant toute la soirée, même lorsque Nagi lui dit " Bonne nuit " pour aller se coucher et alla même jusqu'à repousser son fils lorsqu'il voulut lui faire un câlin…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le père de Nagi fut réveillé par sa femme qui paraissait plus en colère que jamais…

- AH ! TU T'REVEILLES ENFIN ! C'EST PAS TROP TOT ! T'AS PAS VU L'HEURE OU QUOI !

- Ah !... Heu … non… je… je suis désolée ma chérie…

Sa femme prit tout à coup un ton très doucereux.

- Aurais-tu eu, par hasard, l'intention de ne pas emmener Nagi à l'école pour qu'il fasse sa rentrée ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi.

- Moi… heu… non… bien sûr…

- Ce " non " me paraît bien petit…

Le père de Nagi à l'école tressaillit, puis se reprit. Les femmes pouvaient être terriblement effrayantes lorsqu'elles le voulaient…

- Non, j'avais bien l'intention d'emmener Nagi à l'école aujourd'hui. Ah… je préfère ça. 

Sa femme se radouci et se leva en déclarant qu'elle allait préparer le petit déjeuner pour éviter qu'ils puissent arriver en retard à la rentrée scolaire de son fils. Une fois Kaori éloignée, Hideki soupira et s'assit pensivement dans son lit.

Bien sûr que Nagi doit aller à l'école, mais se peut-il seulement qu'il aille dans une école spécialisée pour qu'il ne soit pas rejeté de cette société intolérante… Mais si Kaori dit qu'il n'y serait pas bien, c'est qu'elle a sûrement raison…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la dame Naoe.

- Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut que tu te lèves !

- J'arrive ma chérie ! " répondit hâtivement Hideki.

Il se leva, alla chercher Nagi dans sa chambre, prit son petit déjeuner et sortit de la maison avec son fils.

**A suivre…**

1 Pardon, j'aurais dû dire " face à jambes "… ce serait plus exact.

2 L'art de faire comprendre aux gens qu'on ne les aime pas…

3 N'oublions pas le geste précisant le nombre de sucre…

farfie lève 3 doigts et dit : deux !

- Bon… laisse tomber farf'… attends voir ! Farfie, tu as levé tes doigts ou ta main entière ? Farfie ?

- Naaaan !

- Shû, rattrape Farfie ! Il faut lui recoudre les doigts !

4 Degrés de colère de Brad :

Farfie lève un carton d'un air triste : 25, pas juste… Brad est trop calme…

Brad répond : Que veux-tu, il faut savoir se maîtriser dans la vie…

5 Farfie lève un autre carton et dit : 55 ! Ouf, enfin au-dessus de la moyenne !

6 Farfie pleure.

Milou : ben qu'est ce qui a mon Farfinouchet-chéri-d'amour ?

Farf' répond : OOOOOOOUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNN ! J'voulais une baston … J'VOULAIS UNE BASTON ! AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH !

Milou : Arrghhhhh ! Oskour ! Shû, prête-moi ta camisole !

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plut! Au prochain chapitre!


End file.
